Rhythm Thief and the Heavenly Treasures
by TheRejectedPhoenixWright
Summary: A year after the events of The Emporer's Treasure, our hero Phantom R will return to the scene, dancing and stealing to the beat. New OC, a new enemy, and a new concept awaits! It's not much, I'll admit it, but it'll get good as we progress. Now, just open the storybook and we will begin!


**_Rhythm Thief and the Heavenly Treasures_**

**_Prologue: Escape in Paris_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer! This game, characters, and related concepts are not mine. Everything belongs to Sega!  
This story has several different segments. Items in bold and in parentheses (Like This) will be music you should play during reading it. The line breaks represent a scene change.  
This also has spoilers to the first game in the series.  
Right now, there will only be two OCs. I will continue only if I get two reviews. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

My name is Raphael. I have a secret nobody must know. That is... Phantom R has a secret. I am him. And I am the greatest thief in all of Paris!

Me and my trusty canine companion Fondue pull off the greatest heist, but we only take what we must. You see, I steal forgeries of paintings my father made and returned the originals. In fact, that's one of the only things I remember about him. He disappeared a while ago, and left me alone with Fondue. That's when I decided to become Phantom R.

Last year, when I stole the Bracelet of Tiamat, everything changed. That's when I met Napoleon and Marie. It was an exciting journey, but, as well as everything else, it had to come to an end. Little did I know that the end of that journey would lead to the beginning of a new one.

* * *

**(Phantom Notes {Rhythm Thief and the Emporer's Treasure})**

It was in the Paris Operahouse when it all started. Marie was playing the violin, and Albert, Dutchess Elizibeth, and I listened to the music. Fondue was sitting next to me as well, his tounge hanging out in the open. As the music played, I tapped my feet to the music. This song was composed while we were on our journey a year ago, and it always reminded me of our time together. As the tempo changed, I heard footsteps pacing in time with the beat. Someone moving that fast must be on the trail of an arrest. I only know two people who could move like that.

"Hah! I finally found you!" Charlie grinned, cradling a soccer ball beneath her arm. "You're coming with me, you thief!" Marie stopped playing, and everybody turned to the back of the room. Inspector Vergier busted into the room, with several constables behind him.

"Charloette! I told you not to get involved this time!" Vergier said angrily.

"Oh, can it, old man!" Charlie growled back at her father, then turned back to me. "I can handle this myself!" Charlie then chucked the ball at me. I ducked under the ball, grinning happily. She's still got it.

"Looks like our cover's blown, Fondue!" I jumped onto a nearby lamp, looking for an escape route._ Looks like up's the only way out of here_, I thought to myself. I jumped across several adjacent lamps until I reached the top of the operahouse. The exit was only a few steps away, but there was a sleeping guard guarding it. I turned to Fondue and lifted a finger to my mouth. I slowly tiptoed across the room, staying still whenever I heard him stir in his sleep. After a few more seconds, I made it out of the Paris Opera and onto the rooftop.

"So far so good," I muttered to myself. I looked around, making sure that nobody was in sight. Sure enough, nobody was. A storm was expected to ravage Paris, and the skies were dark and stormy. "Good... Time to cheese it, Fondue!" I leapt off of the roof and onto a nearby lamppost, then down to the ground. I waited for Fondue, and, once he hit the ground, we made a mad dash to our apartment. I held onto my hat as I turned a corner. When I arrived at my apartment, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When it was confirmed, I quickly changed back to my Raphael costume. "Time to take a rest, Fondue."

"Hrmm..." Fondue whimpered, ears drooping. He followed me inside, regardless of how he was feeling.

* * *

Jean-François grinned inside of his miniscule jail cell. He looked out of the cell's window, which was the room's only source of light. He finally created the foolproof plan for his master. He had failed Napoleon once, but he will not be made a fool again! He turned to the wall next to his bed. 349 tick marks were crudely strewn across the wall. Just a few more minutes, and his plan will be set into motion.

A guard opened JF's cell door. "Come on, it's time for your one phone call."

After a walk down the damp corridors of the underground jail, they arrived at the jail's only phone. "Go on," The guard muttered, clearly interested in something else.

JF picked up the phone and dialed in the number. After a few rings, a voice snapped to life on the other end. "I'm in Paris, like you ordered."

"Good for you! How's the family going?" JF said, speaking in code.

"There's no time for that, Jean!" The voice muttered angrily. After a moment of hesitation, the voice said, "I'm at the address."

"Good! I trust you know what to do from here. She always was a crazy woman."

As the guard looked on in confusion, the voice on the other line sighed. "Yeah. I got it." JF hung up the phone and turned back to the guard. "Now... back to work."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Got too little time on my hands to work too much. But, I'm always open for ideas and pairings (Just so you know, most of the main characters will be in the story). I will attempt to repost at 2 reviews/follows. Now, as they say in Paris, Au revoir!**


End file.
